


All my love

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And dark, F/M, Stalker, and freaky, naive-ish reader, spidey gets creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is new to the big city but she has a new friend watching over her.Warnings: noncon sex (oral, intercourse), stalking, general creepiness and deception.This is dark!Peter Parker (adult) and explicit. 18+ only.





	All my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dark!Peter Parker so please be easy on me. He has been aged up and this takes place when he’s grown up and living his spidey dreams. I’ve made him like uber creepy I think and it gets pretty eerie I think but I hope yall enjoy some Spidey.
> 
> Anyway :) Please leave a comment or kudos if you like it. <3 Love you all.

It started on Monday. The first day of the week. Something was always bound to go awry. 

You should have suspected it. Work had been too easy. The library had seen a steady flow of patrons but not overwhelming. Visitors and books alike kept you busy and time rolled by. It was just too good to be true.

You stepped inside your small apartment and bent to pick up the mail just inside. The carrier had left a deluge of flyers on your floor. You stood and shifted through the coupons and carpet cleaning service ad. There was a single bill and another unmarked envelope.

You set your purse on the coffee table and the bill too. You sat and turned the envelope in your hand. It didn’t even have your address on it. You squinted and slowly slid your nail along the lip. You peeled the envelope open and slipped out the folded paper inside. It was a handwritten letter, your name at the top beside a small heart. You stared at the greeting in confusion.

You didn’t know too many people in the city. You’d transferred to New York from a small town. You wanted to live on your own, like, truly on your own. You didn’t want your parents just down the street or to run into the people you went to high school with everywhere you went. It was scary but in a thrilling way.

_Okay,_ you breathed and carried on.

_My darling,_

_You do not know me but I know you. I know your favourite cafe to get coffee by the park and the little mouse keychain on your purse. I know you like rainy days and reading in your window. _

_I know you’re all alone. Lonely, even. I know the curves of your lips and the spark in your eye. I know everything but you don’t know me._

_But you can. You only need to ask me in. To leave the door open for your secret admirer._

_All my love._

A bigger heart to end the letter. The paper fluttered from your fingers as you stood. You marched to the door and turned the deadbolt. You hooked the chain in place and peered through the peephole. The hall was empty. 

Your heart raced and you turned to glance around your apartment. _Was it a joke? Some sick prank by a neighbour? Or worse? _You pushed yourself from the door and strode back to grab the paper. You crumpled it and tossed it in the bin.

You didn’t sleep that night. Or the next night. Another letter greeted you after work. The same sentiments, the same paralyzing fear. You threw it away like the other and a third one arrived on Wednesday.

You didn’t read that one or the one the next day. You made sure to lock the door and windows and slept with a light on and knife under your mattress.

On Friday, you were ready to crumble. You couldn’t decipher or explain the odd letters. You were on desk duty; answering questions, processing fines, and registering new members. 

It was close to your lunch break when the man walked in. His brown uniform and the slim box beneath his arm betrayed his occupation. The delivery man smiled as he approached your desk.

“I have a package for…” He held up his electronic pad and read your name. 

“That would be me,” You replied dumbly.

“I just need a signature,” He turned the pad to you. “Then it’s all yours.”

You took the pen and signed. Sometimes packages were addressed to employees. Usually packets of forms or new labels. Nothing overly important.

The carrier handed over the small package and left you to ponder its contents. You would wait until your lunch and finish up scanning returns.

You had your usual boxed lunch; a sandwich, tea, and a granola bar. The break room was small and smelled of aged paper, like the rest of the library, with a hint of coffee.

You took the package as you chewed your turkey and rye. You peeled away the paper and slid the small box out. It wasn’t really big enough to fit the usual forms. You lifted the lid and blinked at the fold of tissue paper inside. You moved it away from the slip of fabric beneath. 

You gasped and pulled away. _What the actual fuck? _The frilled pink panties stared back at you and you hurried to replace the top of the box. Your hands shook as you pushed the box across the table and into your over-sized leather tote.

You wrapped up your sandwich and closed up your travel mug. You’d finish your tea at the desk. You weren’t very hungry anymore. You packed up and waited for the clock to tick. You punched and returned to the services desk.

As the day wore on, you grew antsy. Every man who approached you had you on edge. Someone was watching you. Not just at home but work too. 

_Was it the man with the salt and pepper hair and square glasses? Or the one with pale blonde hair and the checkered shirt? Was it a man? Maybe it was the woman with her messy bun and baggy sweater._

When you left, you walked quickly to the subway. Your ears pricked at every footstep and you peeked over your shoulder every thirty seconds. You stepped onto the train and watched the strangers filter in after you. _Were they watching you then? _

You looked up and down the car and shivered. When your stop came up, you bolted off the train and up the stairs to ground level. Your flats scraped on the pavement as you rushed around the bodies of the New York crowds. 

You slammed your buildings door and ran up the stairs two at a time. You paused as your apartment and peered along the hallway. There was no one else there. No eyes shining from the corner, no shadow looming against the wall.

You shoved your key in the door and pushed inside. You locked it behind you and your eyes bounced around the apartment. All was as you had left it. Curtains drawn, throw crumpled across the couch, your mug still on the coffee table. 

You dropped your bag on the chair and paced the edge of the area rug. You spun back and neared the chair. You pulled out the box and shook as you opened it again. Beneath the panties was a red card. You fished it out and read the scrawled writing; the same found in the letters.

_My darling,_

_It breaks my heart to see you so lonely. I hoped that I could comfort you in my absence. Let these be a poor substitute to my touch. My fingers along your skin, tickling you, caressing you fondly._

_All my love._

You placed the card back in the box and closed it up. You trembled as you took it and marched into your room. You shoved it at the bottom of your drawer, to the back, so you’d never have to think about it. 

You slumped on the edge of your bed and held your head. Your mind was in a flurry. Panic and anger mixed into one. Whoever was doing this was crazy. _Why were they doing this to you?_ You rocked as you tried to focus; tried to come up with something.

Nothing. _What could you do?_ Your tormentor was as good as invisible and in a city like New York it was hard to pick out any among the bunch. The cat callers, the beggars, the swindlers, all too obvious. This person knew how to lose themselves in the crowd. They knew how to watch while not being seen.

You sighed and fell back. Keep the doors locked and a bigger knife under the mattress. That was all you could do.

-

That night was as sleepless as the last. You tossed and turned and managed to doze just as the clock hit two. It was a shallow sleep. One in which you were floating too close to the surface. Shapes moved along your eyelids and your head ached. An exhaustion-induced slumber, nothing more. It was far from restful.

You woke with a start. You swore you had felt a tickle along your neck. Almost like a hand. You sat up and peered into the dark. Shadows of furniture and the glare of streetlights streaming through the window. You were alone.

But you hadn’t been. You looked at the mattress next to you. The blanket was folded back and the sheets were wrinkled from occupation. You slid your fingers slowly along the imprint. The bed was still warm.

You grabbed for your phone and the knife beneath your mattress. You dialed the police as you got up and held the blade at the ready. You slowly traversed the perimeter of your room as the line picked up.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?”

“There’s someone in my apartment,” Your voice was low and shaky. “I was asleep and I woke up and…s-someone’s here. They’ve been following me.”

“Okay, Miss, are they in the same room as you? Can you lock yourself in somewhere?”

“I don’t know where they are,” You quavered. “I can…get to the bathroom.”

“Go in there and lock the door,” The operator advised. “What’s your address, miss?”

You gave your address as you crept into the bathroom and clicked the lock into place. You sat beside the toilet and bit your nails as you held the phone to your ear. Your eyes clung to the door, waiting for it to be kicked in.

“I have dispatched the police. I want you to talk to me until they get there, okay?”

“Okay,” It was half a whisper. You held the knife at your knee and exhaled into the phone.

“Breathe, okay? They’re almost there.” You nodded another acquiescence and the operator talked to fill the silence. To drown out the dread.

You heard a bang. Then another. Voices followed and the distant beep of a radio. You edged over to the door and slowly unlocked it. You crept out with knife in hand, phone still against your ear.

You saw the dark uniforms and set the knife on the table inside your bedroom door. You assured the operator the police arrived and they let you go. You were tempted to hug the officers as they shone their flashlights around your small living room.

“Ma'am, are you okay? Where is the intruder?”

“I…I didn’t see them but…there was someone here. I swear. I woke up…and– come see.” You sounded crazy, even to you. 

The second officer flicked on the lights as the other made to follow. You led them to your bedroom and switched the lamp on. You pointed to the bed.

“S-see. Someone was in my bed.” The outline was still there. “It was warm and–”

“This is the bed you sleep in, ma'am?” They shared a doubtful look. 

“Yes, but on the other side. I woke and…they’ve been leaving letters and they sent this." 

You scurried to your dresser and pulled out the box. You handed it to the first officer and he raised a brow. He took the box and opened it. He stifled a chuckle and moved the panties aside to read the card.

"Ma'am, the police aren’t here to deal with your clingy exes.” He jibed.

“It’s not–I don't…” A tap at the window interrupted your protest. 

A shadow loomed on the other side. The second officer stepped around the bed and sighed. He unlatched the window and slid it up. A figure in a red suit sat on your ledge. You’d seen him in newspapers and on television but never in person.

Spider-man swung lithely into your apartment. You were stunned. 

“Saw the cars, the lights. Thought I’d check in.” He said coolly.

“False alarm,” The second officer crossed his arms. “Lady’s ex is just tryna win her back.”

“No…” You gulped helplessly and shook your head. It was no good. _Why did you throw the letters away? _They would see then. 

“Come on, Lawson, we gotta deal with real problems.” The first officer scoffed and led the other out. “In the future,” He paused at your bedroom door and glanced back, “I suggest you only use the emergency line for _emergencies_.”

The second rolled his eyes. “Best find some real criminals to bust, Spidey.”

You watched them go and frowned. You turned back to the superhero still stood by your window. His head was tilted curiously but thankfully his mask hid his disdain.

“I’m sorry. I…you can go,” You said awkwardly as you crossed your arms.

You picked up the box the officer had left on your bed and shoved it back in the drawer. You turned and he was still there. You frowned.

“If you want, I can…keep an eye out.” He offered. His voice was kinder than you expected. “Just outside. Maybe camp out on the fire escape…”

“Why?” 

“You look tired. And it’s pretty slow tonight. Plus, it’s my job.” He shrugged. 

“Really?” You asked as you shifted your weight. “You don’t have to–”

“I do. If you’re afraid, I do. This city is mine to watch over. That means everyone. Even you.” It sounded like he was smiling but through the mask, you couldn’t see much. “So, I’m gonna plop myself on that fire escape, maybe kick the feet up, and if you need anything, you give a tap, okay?”

“But…what if somebody else–”

“Seems like the police are already on it, wouldn’t you say? One night without Spider-man, I think New York will survive. I mean, what do you think they did before me?”

You chewed your lip and thought. You looked at your bed and sighed. You were tired. The thought of sleep was intoxicating. A rare chance to rest without paranoia. In five days, sleep had become a forlorn memory.

“If it’s okay…” You ventured. “Just a few hours. I don’t want you to stay though if something happens.”

“It’ll be fine.” He assured you. “Get some sleep.” He neared the window and paused. “Uh, sorry, didn’t get your name.”

“My name?” You wondered. You figured it only made sense. Afterall, he’d be camping out under your window. You gave it to him and he nodded.

“You can call me Spidey, Spider-man, or some people call me a pest.” He hooked his leg through the window. “Your call.” He slipped out onto the escape and grabbed the pane. “Good night.”

With that, he shut the window and spun to sit on the metal platform with a creak. You stared out after him. You went to the bed and smoothed out the indent of the intruder before you climbed under the covers. He’d probably leave the minute you dozed but at least you’d be able to fall asleep.

-

You had Saturdays off. The interns and part-timers mostly worked the weekends. When you woke, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. You yawned and stretched as you turned your legs over the bed. A tap came at the window and you jumped. It was Spider-man.

It was an odd thought. An Avenger right outside your window. You stood and crossed to the pane. You opened it for him and he leaned through.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Fine. Very good actually. Thank you. I can’t believe…” You blinked at the sunlight that limned his figure. “You didn’t have to stay all night.”

“But I did. And you were safe.” He countered. “Now, it’s my turn to go get some sleep.” 

“Thank you.” You said.

“Never a problem. Especially for you.” His fingers tapped on the frame and he stared at you for a moment. He cleared his throat and shook himself. “Anyways, I’m tired. I should go.”

“Alright…bye.” You smiled nervously. 

“Yeah, see ya.” He hesitated before he spun back and jumped up on the rail. “Don’t worry. I’ll be swinging around soon.”

With that, he launched himself off the escape and you watched as he repelled along the next building with his webs. You closed the window and ran your hands over your hair. You needed coffee. 

You walked blindly into the living room and through to the kitchen. You sniffed as you set up the machine and hit brew. You leaned against the counter as you waited for the morning cure. Your eyes strayed to the door. An envelope on the floor, a single rose attached. It must have fluttered through the slot when you were asleep. Your heart skipped.

You pushed yourself away from the counter and tiptoed to the door. You bent and picked up the letter. You set aside the rose and opened it with your nail. You pulled out the paper and read it with your stomach in your throat.

_My darling,_  
I apologize if I startled you but seeing you last night was so lovely. I have missed you and could not resist a kiss. You were so peaceful I did not want to wake you. I hope you liked my gift and cannot wait to see them on you.   
All my love.

You dropped the letter and clutched your chest. You reached up to touch your lips and a wave of nausea threatened. He had been there and he had kissed you in your sleep. At least, it would seem he did. You shook and supported yourself against the counter. 

The rose tumbled to the floor as you tried to keep from hyperventilating. You stared down at its pale pink petals and grunted. You stomped it until it was in pieces and the grind of the coffee machine matched your frustration. 

_Why wouldn’t they leave you alone? What had you done to draw their attention?_

You leaned, out of breath and numb, against the counter. You only hoped Spidey was in the neighbourhood during their next visit, otherwise you were fucked.

-

He did come back. Spidey, that was. He surprised you as you sat against your headboard reading. It was a distraction to keep you awake. You knew you wouldn’t be sleeping that night. 

It was almost midnight when the knock came. You jumped and looked to the window. You could see his outline beneath the streetlight, the faint hint of red beneath the yellow glare. You got up and unlocked the window. He leaned against the ledge and looked around your room.

“Told you I’d be back,” He announced. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just reading,” You held up your book. “Can’t sleep.”

“Oh, so then you _do_ need me,” He commented. 

“No, I wouldn’t expect you to–”

“I can’t just leave you here. Alone. Afraid. Don’t worry, you’re not getting in the way of my crime fighting style.” He assured you. “Isn’t that what I’m doing here? Keeping you safe?”

“Yeah, but…” You sighed. “It’s really not the same. I’m just one person and there’s–”

“There’s others out there doing the job better than me. The cops, firefighters, paramedics. I’m really just back up to those guys.” He argued. “Promise, if anything pressing comes up, you’ll see me diving headfirst into it, okay?”

You rubbed your neck as you thought. You really didn’t want to be alone. “Alright…” You relented. “But…I feel bad, you sitting out there. Do you wanna…um, maybe you could pull up a chair instead?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” He sounded surprised by the offer. “I mean, if it’s not too much. To be quite honest, this escape gives me a touch of vertigo and it’s not very accommodating to the tush.”

“Yeah, no problem,” You backed up and he climbed over the sill. You left him there as you went through to the living room to drag in the Ikea armchair you used more for your purse than yourself. “Here. It’s not the best but…it’s what I got.”

“I’m not picky,” He neared and lifted the chair easily and planted it in front of the window. “I’ve sat in worse.” You watched him sit and put his feet up on the window pane. “Now, get some sleep.”

-

That wasn’t the last night the webbed crusader showed up at your window. A few mornings he even stayed for coffee. He was friendly enough and seemed to enjoy your company even if you were a bit quiet. He did most of the talking anyway.

And the letters continued to slide through your mail slot. Flowers sent to home and work alike. The ominous shadow, still unseen, always along your peripherals but never coming into focus. 

It was three weeks since it began and two weeks since Spidey declared himself your personal watchman. You kept the letters in a box and made note of every occurrence. The next time the police came, you’d be prepared.

You were at work. The letter had been waiting for you there. You didn’t read it. You hid it in your bag and tried to focus on cataloging. Your mind was frayed and it became harder to hold the threads together. After scanning the same book six times, you gave up.

You looked around the library. A dull Monday morning. 

You went to Lois at the service desk. She had a book open before her as no patrons lined up for her help.

“Hey, I hate to do this but do you mind if I…go? I’m not feeling so hot.” You asked.

“I was gonna say, you don’t look so good,” She joked. “Course, hun, think I can handle the hordes alone.”

“I’m so sorry.” You said. “Really.”

“Don’t worry about it, this place is about as lively as a convent.” She looked back to her book. “Go on. Worst comes, I can get an intern in for extra credit.”

“Thanks. I’ll be in early tomorrow. Promise.”

“Just go,” She chided. “Before I decide I want company.”

You were only too thankful to be done. You thought of adding locks to the door. on the subway. You got off and pondered finding a new apartment. It might be your only hope.

You were reassured to find your locks secure. You opened the door and closed it quietly. You paused and listened. You could hear the wind as if you’d left your window open. 

You tiptoed to your bedroom and peeked inside. A familiar red-clothed back greeted you. Unaware as he stood over your dresser, a small box in hand, he rubbed the pink fabric between his fingers and your jaw dropped. _What the fuck? _

Your bag slipped from your hand and he turned to you. You were knocked back by the sudden force against your chest as the web sprang across your middle. You fell into the door frame as Spidey tossed the box aside. The pointed eyes of his mask rounded and he stuttered as he looked around.

As wordless as you, he darted for the window and disappeared into the sky. You held onto the wood as you gaped at the open window. You were breathless from both the suddenness of the scene and the force of the web. 

You looked down and tried to peel the strings from your sweater. They were tough and clung to the fabric. You gave up and shook your head. Your entire body was rattled. _Was this what shock felt like? _You crossed to the window and closed it. The lock slid into place and you peered through the glass.

You were entirely confused. _Was he a snoop or a pervert?_ His evasion would suggest the latter, as well as the way he held the panties. _Had you unwittingly invited a second predator into your life? Or had you merely traded one for the other? _

Yet, the first hadn’t gone. He stayed in the shadows and now his chance to jump had come. 

-

You didn’t sleep for a week. Not truly. You napped after work when the sun was on its decline but in the dark, there was no rest to be had. Alone and terrified, you huddled on your couch under the light of a lamp. You tried to read, but your mind was too frazzled for that. Then you’d just stare at the wall and doze off only to jump awake in a moment.

It wasn’t just the fatigue wearing on your mind. It was the incessant letters, the unwanted gifts, and now, texts. Nothing was yours anymore. You waited every night for the lock to break and your stalker to stroll in with knife or rope.

Then there was the loneliness. You didn’t realize how accustomed you had grown to the nocturnal visits. Spidey had become a stalwart of your nightly routine. You missed his shadow in the chair, staring out over the city. But you couldn’t help but wonder why he had been snooping around in your underwear?

Maybe you couldn’t trust anyone in this city. Maybe you should go back home to the old library with the church bell. A place where you had family to look over you and not some fantastical superhero.

You flinched as the coffee table buzzed. You looked over as your phone lit up. You blocked the first number. And the second. The third. The fourth. You lost count. It didn’t matter, they found a way. There was no barrier strong enough to keep them away. Definitely not your old front door with it rusty chain lock.

You ignored the vibration. You held your head and grumbled. Another buzz. And a another. You grabbed your phone and looked at the notifications.

_**Private number:** Darling, are you okay?  
__**Private number:** You haven’t answered me. I am beginning to worry for you.  
___**Private number:** You should sleep, darling. It is late and you look so tired.

You hit silent and slammed the phone down. You were shaking. You looked around, the streetlights shone as they always did, and the speckled windows of other buildings mirrored the stars. You stood and let the thin throw fall back on the couch.

You stormed over to the window and ripped it open. You poked your head out and looked up and down the fire escape. No one. And yet it was as if they could see you. You grunted through your teeth and gripped the window sill. 

“What do you want from me?” You shouted into the night. “Just leave me alone!”

The fire escape creaked and a spot appeared in the corner of your eye. You yiped and pulled back and grabbed the window. A hand kept it from closing; the patterned red fabric revealed its owner. Spidey held the window and bent to look through.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” He said. “I…Are you okay?”

“No,” You crossed your arms. “I’m not.”

Silence rose between you as he perched outside your window. He hung his head and scratched his chin in thought.

“I am sorry, you know? I didn’t…I was only being nosy. It wasn’t–” He cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t have touched your stuff, I was only curious, you know? About why you were so scared.” He leaned on the pane. “I understand if you can’t forgive me but I had to at least apologize.”

You thought. You swallowed as the words bubbled in your throat. _What had he really done but rifle through your dresser?_ He shouldn’t have done that,_ yes_, but perhaps you had been quick to condemn. _What had he done to earn such snap judgement? _He had sat in your window and kept you safe for weeks. He had saved the city time and again and you were mad because he dared to open a drawer.

“You could’ve asked.” You dropped your arms. “I guess…I can’t be mad forever.”

He perked up. If you could see behind the mask, you were sure he was smiling.

“I can stay out here for the night but…you look like you need some peace. Some sleep.” He remarked.

“No, don’t stay out there.” You relented. “And thank you. I do need the sleep. I haven’t…You don’t have to–”

“Consider it my penance,” He carefully climbed through the window, almost hesitant to come inside. “Promise you, these fingers may be sticky but they will keep to themselves.”

“We’ll see,” You kidded and he closed the window. 

“Now, young lady, I think it’s time you get to bed,” He said playfully. “I’ll take first watch.”

You chuckled and led him into the bedroom. The chair was still by the window. You were reluctant to move it back. Moving it would mean you were completely alone. You sat on the bed as he moved through the dark. He stopped by the chair and turned to you as you pulled back the blanket.

“Should I tuck you in or…” You raised a brow and he laughed. “I’m joking. I do that when I’m…nervous.”

You blinked at him. _Spider-man, nervous? Around you?_ You smiled. “It’s fine.” You yawned into your hand.

“Sleep,” He rounded the chair and sat, “I mean it. You know sleep deprivation can kill.”

“Gee, so optimistic,” You laid back on the pillows and pulled the blanket up. “Thanks. Really.”

“Enough of that.” He warned. “Sleep. Please.”

He watched you as you snuggled into the mattress. He didn’t look away even as you rolled onto your side. Through the dark you could feel his gaze. Despite the apology, the forgiveness, the jokes, it felt different. There was something off but your tired mind just couldn’t piece it together.

-

You slept so heavily, all traces of consciousness slipped from you. Your dreams were filled with hazy sunlight and muted tones. There was no story line, only a kaleidoscope of colours. It was like a river washing over you, cleansing you. All the sleep you had lost weighed you down until it felt like chains were hooked on wrist and ankle.

Your eyes opened slowly. Your head felt full of cotton and your mouth was dry. There was an unusual warmth beside you. You forced your eyes open and looked over. A man you’d never seen before laid there. Reddish brown hair and delicate but stony features. His brown eyes met yours and he smiled.

You did know him. He still wore the suit, only he had disposed of the mask. Your heart leapt and you tried to shake the sleep from your head. _Were you still dreaming?_

“Good morning, darling,” He sang as his fingers ran along your cheek.

“What are you–” You batted away his hand. “What did you just call me?”

“Shhh,” He sat up as you did. 

His hand clamped over your mouth as he hushed you and his other arm snaked around you. He drew you close. It was hard to believe this was the man behind the mask. He was still boyish and yet there was something darker. Something simmering beneath the surface. You whimpered as he clung to you.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, darling.” He cooed.

That word again. You tensed and your eyes searched the room. _Was this really Spidey? Or had another snuck in and took his place?_

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t resist. So long watching, it becomes harder to stay away.” He bit his lip and leaned in. He dragged his nose along yours as he spoke, his break hot around his hand. You trembled. “Please don’t be afraid. I’ve only watched over you. To keep you safe. To keep you company. You looked so alone.”

You murmured into his hand and he held you tighter. You brought your hands up to push against him and he sighed.

“I won’t hurt you. _Ever._” He promised as your eyes widened. “Please know that.” He smiled sweetly and leaned back. “So please don’t scream.”

He slowly removed his hand from your mouth. You stared at him. Your eyes burned and your heart hammered in your ears. You opened your mouth to shriek. His fingers flicked and you were once more smothered. The thick webs covered your mouth and you reached up to pry them away.

He caught your hands and held them away from your lips. “I don’t want it to be like this, darling,” He said. “I’d love to kiss you and those webs won’t make that easy.” Your voice was smothered as you tried to argue and his grip grew tighter around your wrists. “Have I _hurt _you?”

You blinked and lowered your brow. He hadn’t but he hadn’t been honest either. This whole time it had been him. Watching you, following you, taunting you. And he had sat in your bedroom and pretended to be your protector. You were a fool.

“I have only been good to you. And you would throw out my letters and spurn my gifts.” He tutted. “Wallowed in your loneliness.”

You tried to pull away and he tugged you closer. He got up on his knees and forced you onto your back. He climbed over you and straddled you to the bed. He released a hand and held the other against a bar along the headboard. He webbed it in place and grabbed the other. You tried to wiggle free but he caught you easily.

You kicked as your wrists were restrained above you. Your cries dampened by the webs across your lips. His fingertips tickled your neck and he framed your face with his hands. He smiled down at you. You squirmed helplessly as he squeezed his thighs to your sides.

He shot his hands out behind him. Your feet were caught in the webs that wrapped around the end board. You were entirely at his mercy. He inhaled deeply and carefully got off of you. His eyes ran the length of your body and you pulled against the restraints. It made no difference.

He turned and opened the dresser drawer. He pulled out the same box and opened it. He held up the panties. 

“I was sad you didn’t wear them.” He bemoaned. “A nice colour on you.”

You grunted and looked to the ceiling. It felt as if the walls were closing in. Your body was covered in goosebumps and yet you couldn’t stop sweating.

“It’s okay. We can save them for a special occasion.” He tucked them back beneath the tissue paper. “I just want us to enjoy this, darling. Let’s not worry about anything else.”

You glanced down at your body. The loose pajama shorts and camisole were poor protection. You hadn’t thought much of it in the dark. Now the morning light glowed in the window frames and limned along every fold and wrinkle.

“I was patient. I really was but…it’s time, darling. You and I are meant to be together.” 

He reached back and his suit fell slack. He lowered it down his arms and stepped out of it with ease. He was lean but muscular, his shoulders broader than most of him. He wore little black briefs beneath the suit. He brought a knee up onto the bed and looked over your body.

“It’s a big city. Dangerous to be alone here.”

He moved between your legs and his fingers grazed your thighs. His tongue peeked out between his teeth. He purred and leaned over you, his hands on either side of you. He bent and pressed his lips to yours. You could feel him through the webs. 

He brought an arm up next to your head and caressed your hair. He pulled away and his brown eyes sparkled. “You’re so beautiful.” His other hand brushed your hip and his fingers slipped beneath the hem of your camisole. “I love you, darling.”

You grimaced and he kissed you again. He dragged his lips along your cheek and down your jaw. His hand grazed your stomach and chest. He groaned. He doted on your neck and shoulders. He pushed your camisole up your torso and you flinched as he bared your chest.

His hands covered your tits and he buried his head between them. His mouth explored with fervour as his fingers kneaded tenderly. He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He nipped but did not bite. Firm but not rough.

You tensed as he moved lower down. He left a trail along your stomach as his hands hugged your hips. He nuzzled against the cotton shorts and pulled aside the loose crotch. You felt his breath along your vee and shivered.

He teased along your thighs, teeth and tongue. You winced as it sent a tingle along your spine. His fingers rubbed along your lips and he pushed them apart. You gasped but it made no sound. He ran his middle finger over your clit and replaced it with his tongue. You pushed your head back as the sensation intensified.

His mouth made you wet. You were ashamed as the heat began to gather in your core and he tasted your arousal as it rose. He suckled and lapped carefully. Every flick, every swirl, deliberate. His hand stretched over your thigh and he hummed in delight. He lifted his head, you couldn’t look at him.

“You’re delicious, darling.” He keened and you closed your eyes. 

He dipped his head down again and you spasmed. His tongue danced along your clit and slid between your folds. Your head lolled back and forth. You were dizzy from the shock of it all. Your thighs tensed and your curse was muted by the webs. You were breathless as you came. Surprised by the sudden rush as it left you weak.

“See,” He parted and looked up at you. You opened your eyes, a blur of tears and splendour. “I only want to love you.”

You arched your back and pulled against the webs. It was a paltry attempt. Your last act of pride as he moved closer on his knees. He rolled his briefs down and you blanched. You looked to the ceiling again as the mattress shifted below you.

He bent over you again, his arm bent under yours as he kissed you. He cradled your cheek as he felt around with his other hand. He pushed his cock past your pajamas, the fabric pressed against your thigh, and dragged the head along your folds. You squirmed and he gripped your chin.

You opened your eyes as he poked along your entrance. He stared down at you as he pushed inside and you tried to speak through the webs. He sank, deeper and deeper, his mouth slowly opened in a silent gasp. He shuddered and paused as he bottomed out.

“Oh god,” He whispered, “Oh.”

He pressed his lips to the web. He began to move slowly. His hips rocked against you in a gentle rhythm. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to steady your breathing. He felt much bigger than you expected. 

You tried to resist the echo of your orgasm as it began to build again. You whined through your nose as his lips left yours. He hung his head next to yours and nibbled at your throat. His pace mounted a little at a time. He groaned and grunted into your skin. 

He pushed himself up and grabbed your hips. His thighs were firm against yours as he worked into you. His flesh clapped loudly and you looked down at him. His muscles flexed as he watched himself fuck you. He was rabid as he admired the way his cock slid in and out of you. The sight spurred him on as he pounded into you harder with each thrust.

“I can feel it. You gonna cum?” He snarled as his pelvis jerked against yours. 

You hit your head against the bed as your pussy tightened around him. You couldn’t fight it. The feel of him against your walls. The fire crackling within as it licked at your flesh. He pressed his thumb to your clit and you spasmed. It was enough to send you over the edge again.

“Oh, oh,” He slammed into you and slid his hands around to lift your ass. The angle let him even deeper. “I’m gonna–”

He exclaimed and you felt him cum. He coated your walls and it eased his last few thrusts. He rode out his climax and his head fell back as he panted. He brought his hands around to your hips and down your thighs. He caressed you as he caught his breath.

“Darling, that was…” He sighed as he smiled down at you. “Perfect.”


End file.
